Leť tmou
|semiplace = 18th|semipoints = 8|previous = Modlitba|next = Horehronie|image = Svk09.jpg|conductor = --|position = --|points = --}}'Let' tmou '(translation: "Fly Through Darkness") was the Slovakian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by Kamil Mikulčík and Nela Pocisková. This marked the first time since 1998 where Slovakia participated in the contest. It was performed 8th in the second semi-final following Cyprus and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 8 points, missing the final. Lyrics |-| Slovak= Cítim chladné, tiene zradné Túžbou planie čo je na dne Prázdno v duši, to sa stáva Horkú príchuť temno máva My musíme vyjsť z tieňov, nástrah a slov Srdce daj, nezúfaj, a leť tmou Tiež to cítim, tiež sa bojím Sen sa chveje strachom mojim Chvíľa straty, chvíľa strachu Keď sa nádej váľa v prachu My musíme vyjsť z tieňov, nástrah a slov Srdce daj, nezúfaj, a leť tmou My musíme vyjsť z tieňov, nástrah a slov Srdce daj, nezúfaj, a leť tmou Ale kam? Neviem v tejto chvíli, každý raz sa zmýli Ticho vo mne šepká: nezostávaj sám Tiež to cítim, tiež sa bojím Nezostávaj sám Keď sa blíži odpustenie Mraky obáv odoženie Nezablúdiš, si si istý Keď ťa niekto pevne istí Bože nech nás tvoj hlas Vedie temnotou v nás Daj nám dar, zázrak sprav, lásku vráť Láska, prosím Láska, prosím, nech nás tvoj hlas Vedie temnotou v nás Daj nám dar, zázrak sprav, stoj pri nás Láska, prosím, nech nás tvoj hlas Vedie temnotou v nás Daj nám dar, zázrak sprav, stoj pri nás Lásku chráň |-| English= I feel cold, deceitful shadows The desire sparked at the bottom A void in the soul becoming A taste of bitter, a taste of dark We must come out of the shadows, intrigues and words Give your heart, don’t despair, and fly through the darkness I also feel it, I am also afraid The dream is trembling with my fear Moments of loss, moments of fear When hopes roll in dust We have to come out of the shadows, of intrigues and words Give your heart, don’t despair, and fly through the darkness We have to come out of the shadows, of intrigues and words Give your heart, don’t despair, and fly through the darkness But where to? I don’t know, at this moment, every instance is a mistake Silence whispers in me: don’t stay alone I also feel it, I am also afraid Don’t stay alone As forgiveness approaches Clouds embrace the return Do not stray, you’re the same Even if someone breaks you Lord, may Your voice lead us Through the darkness in us Give us a gift, work a wonder, return love Love, please Love, please, may your voice lead us Through the darkness in us Give us a gift, work a wonder, stand by us Love, please, may your voice lead us Through the darkness in us Give us a gift, work a wonder, stand by us Keep the love Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Slovakia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:Non-Qualifiers